Sin decir nada
by Daphne Potter
Summary: One-shot. Katara esta a su lado, pero Aang sabe que solo en cuerpo, su mente... el teme por el dia en que su Katara se de cuenta de lo sutil que el amor es, que no lo ama a el... Mejor historia que summary. Solo entren.


**Hola, he aquí mi primer fic, zutariano, es un oneshot, así que sean buenos conmigo. Esta escrito desde diferentes puntos de vista. Así que avísenme si se confunden. **

**Disclaimer: Avatar obviamente no es mío si lo fuera, Katara y Zuko se habrían besado justo después de que el la salvara del rayo de Azula, en lugar de ese beso Kataang tan fuera de secuencia.**

**Sin decir nada**

Hay veces en que quisieras cerrar los ojos y poder olvidar todo, no ser consciente de nada mas, alejarte del mundo que te aprisiona y te hace sufrir, donde existen las cosas que no se pueden cambiar, esas que quisieras cambiar, de las que quieres huir, pero no puedes irte, no puedes desconectarte de este mundo, por más que lo desees. Bueno. Yo si puedo. Soy el Avatar, el puente entre este mundo y el de los espíritus, y es precisamente ahí donde encuentro paz, donde mis vidas pasadas sin saberlo, me ayudan a evadirme. Porque ya no puedo más.

Pensé que al terminar la guerra todo sería perfecto, que ella vendría a mí y me amaría de la manera en que yo la amo, y si, ella vino a mí, justo como lo esperaba y eso fue aun más duro porque no tuve el valor para apartarla como debí haberlo hecho, debí abrirle los ojos, porque ella no se ha dado cuenta, pero yo sí. Y eso me atrapa en el infierno. Son tan sutiles, tan ignorantes de sí mismos, tal vez por que aceptar las cosas les asusta, son tan diferentes, y sin embargo por extraño que suene tan iguales. Es con él con el único que habla sobre su madre y viceversa. Lo supe por Toph. Cuando aun estábamos en la nación del fuego el iba siempre a la celda de su padre a averiguar sobre su madre, sin obtener respuesta y era con ella y solo con ella con quien se deshagoba. No con Mai, No con su tío. Con _ella_. Esas eran las horas en que ella desaparecía para mí, una vez la seguí, y fue cuando lo comprendí.

Ella no me mira así. No es por mí por quien su corazón late con fuerza. Me besa sí, pero es un beso casi sin vida. Y sufrimos, ella porque sabe que algo está mal, yo por qué temo el día en que lo mire y comprenda… y llegara ese día y ella se ira, se irá …con _él_.

-¿Aang? ¿Estás bien? La miro ella siempre preocupada por los demás, es simplemente maravillosa.

-Estoy bien, solo cansado.

-¿Seguro? Últimamente estas siempre callado y pensativo.

-Estoy bien. De verdad…

Me alejo sin mirarla, no puedo. Entro a la casa, Suki y Sokka no están, probablemente disfrutando de un romántico paseo por la ciudad, Iroh toma te con Toph, el es el único que consigue mantenerla quieta, mas allá se escuchan las voces de Zuko y Mai, discuten… de nuevo, se está convirtiendo en hábito, uno pensaría que una chica tan inexpresiva como ella no se enojaría, pero lo hace, y aparte es muy… demandante, así me la describió el un día, la única vez que él se sincero conmigo, porque somos amigos, buenos amigos como el dijo. "_Solo piensa en ella, pero sé que me quiere y sin embargo, no se siente como antes de que nos separamos, tal vez no es que ella sea demandante, no es que quiera que mi atención se centre en ella, tal vez yo sea egoísta_" No supe que decirle, bueno en realidad lo sabia pero no me atreví, la verdad Zuko es que no la amas. Y al no amarla mi vida es miserable.

Lo veo salir disgustado, ella lo sigue…

-Zuko… él no se gira para verla solo se detiene.

-Me voy a la nación del fuego, no tiene caso que siga aquí. Esto no funciona.

-Mai…

-No, déjame ir, si debemos estar juntos, regresaras a buscarme, si no, pues es mejor terminar pronto.

Todos nos quedamos callados, mudos testigos de su ruptura. Ella se marcha. El quiso detenerla. En vano. Katara quiso hablar con ella pero Iroh no la dejo. Toph y yo supimos porque. Al final me ofrecí a escoltarla al tren que la llevaría fuera de Ba Sing Se. Sorprendentemente no se negó. Propio de ella se mantuvo callada todo el camino, cierto que no era muy largo, pero aun así. Justo antes de subir al tren me dijo:

-Quisiera odiarlo… es la segunda vez que me rompe el corazón, pero no puedo. Y veme estoy aquí marchándome por que lo amo demasiado y debo dejarlo ir. Eres el avatar se que eres fuerte, pero aun así te deseo suerte. Sé que al igual que yo amas demasiado.

Y sin mirarme de nuevo. Se subió al tren y se marcho. Y fue ahí cuando supe que debía hacer lo mismo.

/

El Avatar dijo que se marcharía justo una semana después de que Mai se fuera. "_Deberes de Avatar. La paz no viene por si sola_". Y tenía razón. Ya era momento de que yo asumiera mi rol de señor del fuego. Pero aun no quería irme. No estaba listo para regresar y enfrentar a Mai. Pero sobre todo no quería dejarla.. a ella, mi antigua enemiga.

Lloro una noche entera cuando Aang dijo que se marchaba. Solo. Sokka, Suki y Top, incluso mi tío, todos quisieron consolarla, pero solo lograron que se pusiera peor. No la entendían. Lo mejor era dejarla enfrentarlo sola, porque yo sabía que se sentía culpable. Todos supimos que Aang quería marcharse bajo cualquier pretexto. Solo para terminar el asunto de la mejor manera. Por que algo no estaba bien entre ellos. Y él iba a dejarla. Y ella se sentía culpable. Nunca lo dijo. Pero había llegado a conocerla tan bien que lo supe con solo verla, porque yo me sentía así respecto a Mai. Ella también se había ido. El final feliz no estaba resultando. Adquirimos el hábito de salir al jardín por las noches, pocas veces hablábamos, pero no era necesario. Bastaba con la compañía. Momentos robados, y como tales son finitos y la realidad te alcanza y no puedes escapar. La inminente partida de el Avatar la mañana siguiente, era sin duda un recordatorio para todos.

Esa noche en la cena anuncie lo que no podía posponer mas, debía regresar a la Nación del Fuego. Todos lo aprobaron. Se marchaban ellos también. Sokka y Suki a Kyoshi. Toph a ver a sus padres, si es que no encontraba algo más interesante que hacer. Katara al polo sur. Aquella noche en el jardín seria la ultima. Todos nos marchábamos a seguir con la vida que la guerra nos había arrebatado mucho tiempo atrás. No nos veríamos en mucho tiempo. Y eso tensaba el aire.

-Sabes Zuko, no me siento de humor para regresar a casa. Su voz interrumpiendo nuestro acostumbrado silencio.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-No tengo a donde más ir. Toph necesita tiempo con sus padres, Suki y Sokka se merecen su tiempo a solas, y bueno Aang… no quiere que lo siga, y sabes creo que en el fondo tiene razón… algo no… pero no termino su frase, solo vi un dejo de incertidumbre en sus grandes ojos azules, tan expresivos, le había visto esa mirada antes, se la vi aquella noche al salir del teatro en isla ember, ella suspiro y luego continuo -En fin, no debo seguirlo, así que ¿ves? No tengo a donde más ir.

La mire intensamente. Ella supo a que me refería. De un tiempo para acá ella se había vuelto experta viendo a través de mis ojos, lo mismo podía decir yo de ella. Es curioso como dos personas tan diferentes, agua y fuego, pueden llegar a comprenderse así, sin necesidad de tantas palabras.

-No. Fue su respuesta. – No puedo ir a la Nación del Fuego

-¿Por qué no? Fue mi rápida respuesta. Me sorprendió notar que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una negativa.

-Por obvias razones Zuko, ¿a que iría yo allá?

-Puedo darte una gran lista llena de razones para que vayas, pero no creo que necesite hacerlo puedes imaginártelas de sobra.

-Política, paz, ayudar a reconstruir el mundo… que soy allegada al avatar…

-Sí, esas son razones convenientes pero, yo más bien pensaba en que necesitabas un amigo, si es que me consideras como tal…

Pude ver como rodo los ojos, sonreí.

-La pregunta ofende, pero no creo que el señor del fuego vaya a tener tiempo de sobra para una campesina de la tribu agua, menos si tiene cosas que arreglar con su novia, y lo cierto que es que yo estoy perfectamente bien…

-¿A si? Y qué me dices de…

-No hay nada que decir sobre Aang, el necesita su tiempo a solas, y … me ha dado a mí el mío pero eso no significa.. El no necesita alguien que lo esté sofocando, es un espíritu libre, lo entiendo perfectamente, además ¿no es algo parecido a lo que pasa entre tú y Mai?

-Yo y Mai… es difícil de explicar, pero ese no era el tema, tu lo eras.

-Yo no tengo nada que decir, simplemente estoy bien. Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada más.

Katara miro el cielo, esa noche no había estrellas, solo nubes y más nubes, llovería. Y pronto. No se escuchaba nada. Zuko la miraba en silencio. Ella le sonrió. Y él no pudo evitar pensar lo diferente que era ella de Mai. No era la primera vez que las comparaba, lo había hecho frecuentemente desde la vez en que Azula había dirigido su rayo a Katara. Muchas veces se había preguntado por qué se había puesto frente a ella sin pensarlo, el que estaba tan negado a morir, no dudo en hacerlo por ella. Siempre llegaba a las nobles razones, esas del tipo como: _"Nadie más debe morir por esta guerra"_ o _"el avatar no me lo perdonaría" "Azula era mi deber y de nadie más"_… y estaban las razones que aun no podía explicarse, esas que le daba miedo analizar… estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto el momento en que ella se había puesto a su lado, solo lo noto cuando ella dijo algo como "_entremos está a punto de llover"_ El dio un respingo. Miro el cielo. Y fue muy tarde. Ya estaba lloviendo. La miro a ella y sonreía de nuevo, mientras trataba de apartar el agua de sí misma, pero no pudo por mucho tiempo, que le causo tanta gracia, Zuko no lo supo. Solo se entero que ella estaba en el suelo presa de un verdadero ataque de risa. Y pronto se vio envuelto, el que no reía mucho, ya no podía parar. Ella lo miro sorprendida y rio aun mas. Zuko carcajeándose así no era cosa de todos los días. Cuando por fin pararon, estaban más que empapados, pero felices.

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que no podías sentir nada.. dijo la joven maestra agua.

-¿Realmente crees eso? Esa parte de ella nunca cambiaria, después de todo el se molestaba fácilmente. No podía reprochárselo.

Ella noto el tono cargado de una mezcla de chiste e ironía. –No, debí ser más detallada: No puedes sentir, nada que no sea enojo, o mal humor, mira que eres amargado.

-Y me lo dice la chica que solo sabe llorar y dar discursos sobre la esperanza…

-Hey, eso no es lo único que se sentir..

-Lo mismo digo..

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Siendo molestamente consientes el uno del otro. La lluvia arrecio, y cerca cayo un rayo. Se estremecieron ante el recuerdo… ella se lo había preguntado tantas veces.. ¿Por qué la había salvado? ¿Por qué así sin dudarlo? Las razones nobles claro. Eso, ¿o a caso le importas tanto?... _¿Por qué?..._

-¿Por qué?... si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en ella, no lo hubiera escuchado, pero lo había hecho, y supo exactamente a que se refiera, el también lo estaba pensando y fue en ese momento cuando sus dudas, desaparecieron.

-Creo que lo sabes… ella levanto su mirada, y tal y como él dijo, lo supo. Supo la razón de todo. Y la realidad ya no le dio miedo.

No fue necesario decir nada, se acercaron en el mismo instante y sus labios se tocaron suavemente. No fue un beso de esos largos y apasionados. Pero fue mejor. Había tal cantidad de emociones en el que superaba a cualquier otro beso. Cuando se separaron ella puso la cabeza en su hombro, el rodeo su espalda con su brazo y se quedaron ahí, bajo la lluvia por un largo rato.

-¿Iras?

-No ahora, regresare a casa, no puedo simplemente, no podemos… ella no pudo levantar la mirada, pero él supo a lo que se refería… no podían olvidarse de todo, de sus naciones, de sus deberes, _de ellos_.. no podían

-Sé lo que piensas, y lo creo, ella salvo mi vida, a final de cuentas, y tu a él le tienes gran cariño.

Ella lo miro agradecida, el de alguna u otra manera respetaba su espacio, sus decisiones, el, la comprendía totalmente.

-Cuando sea el momento

-Cuando sea el momento

No fue necesario decir más nada.

/

Suelo recordar esa escena con mucha frecuencia. Me persigue, me asecha. Yo que hubiera dado todo por hacerla feliz. Pero no puedo. Lo que ella quiere, lo que ella necesita, ya lo tiene en alguien, mas, por fin se ha dado cuenta, se que al menos ella es feliz.

Ellos no supieron que aquella noche yo los vi. Fui testigo mudo del instante en que se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos. No aguante mucho tiempo, no supe el momento en que entraron a la casa.

Al despedirnos, la mañana siguiente, no se podía decir que había ocurrido un drástico cambio en la relación que había entre ellos. Bueno creo que Toph lo noto, pero ella siempre ha podido ver cosas que los demás no pueden. La abrasé con fuerza, y me despedí de ella, me despedí de ella como algo más que mi amiga, porque solo seriamos amigos de ahora en adelante.

Toph y yo nos fuimos en Appa, ya la dejaría yo en su casa, la mire por última vez en mucho tiempo, Zuko estaba a su lado, y en un gesto casi imperceptible, sus dedos rozaron su mano, ella se veía plena, feliz. Y eso es lo que importa, Que tuvo la suerte de encontrar a alguien así, que la entenderá y la hará sentir feliz, incluso sin decir nada.

Casi fui capaz de sonreir.

**Bueno que tal, espero les haya gustado, si se que no tiene mucho sentido, pero quería hacer algo que fuera Zutara pero un poco más sutil, no soy tan buena escritora como para lograrlo pero al menos, es un poco más tranquilo que otros fics, y esa era parte de la idea.**

**No tengo pensado continuarlo, a menos que lo pidan, en todo caso sería uno dos mas one shots, cubriendo los momentos de cuando se separan y cuando se vuelven a encontrar. Algo así. Ustedes decidan.**

**Se aceptan reviews, aunque sea para dar tomatazos.**


End file.
